patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Trick Saga
What About What Happened Prologue: Hank's Unfortunate Soul Form During the Night out while Hank & Risky Boots enjoy themselves, Deadshot quietly kills Hank in order to prevent him from spoiling the Shooting Stars' fun anymore. But as Deadshot left the scene, he was unaware of Hank's resurrection, as a blue burning soul unfortunately, much to Risky Boot's anger & panic against Dr. Fox, the one who never realised & never knew how to make the 1-Up potion in the first, much to the group's frustration. Dr. Fox explains that she is doing the best she can, even thou the best being the high difficulty on not being able to possess people completely & only move from object to object, is definitely not good enough. Even if Hank senses something nearby, he tries to move around while he already figures out that only Deadshot never missed a target as a Sniper. As the group tries to calm down, Hank got so mad that he forcefully preform the Ghost Trick while possessing the Slap-o-machine to slap Dr. Fox extremely fast, but was spooked & amazed that it was unplugged & Hank had controlled the machine, which leaves Risky Boots with the idea on letting Hank track down Deadshot from the inside. So Hank moved into Dr. Fox's phone to go through the powerlines like a digital subway train as Risky, Dr. Fox & Twilight quickly chase after Hank. But before Hank can fully track Deadshot down, the screams of help suddenly make things more longer & more complicated. With no choice, Hank makes a detour to the Nanman Tribe. Chapter 1: Nanman Tribe: Dinner is Served (Saving Kim Combo) Hank lands in the guest hut in the phone, spotting Kim's cooked body, with King Adeyemi secretly adding spices to it, saying that a deal's a deal, planning for the Nanman to enjoy the roasted body, while Zomom keeps the head. As the Molten Scorpion King leaves, Hank needs to save her, but D. Fox, who is on the phone with the group, jinxed her way to an idea on Hank's other abilities, one which is time travel, so Hank transport himself into Kim's body to communicate & concerntrate with the Kim's soul, along with Twilight's help to travel back in time, only for a limit of a few minutes earlier. he discovers that the Nanman Tribe invited Kim to party & heads out to get the dark blue fur outfit & the delicious roasted meat for Kim to enjoy, but without the Nanman knowing, the Molten Scorpions capture & subdue Kim to bring her to Zomom, who were willing to offer Meng Huo the nice gift of fresh roasted body & Zomom is about to punch her to death with his Gaunlet Gloves, while Hank quickly goes back in time again to be more prepared, now knowing what he needs to do to prevent Kim's death from happening. Upon returning, Hank noticed 2 items, the Dark Blue Outfit & the lock & has an idea to solve this puzzle by linking from object to object until he links with Kamimi's doorbell that got Kamimi's attention, realising that the outfit is in her hut & the dressing room hut is left unlocked. Kamimi decides to grab the outfit & help Kim get dressed while locking the door, but Hank soon realised it's not been averted since the Molten Scorpion are still waiting for Kim to come out. Hank must know what else he can do to make sure it's still safe. Hank discovers that the Molten Scorpion hires Zomom to make the job on getting both prizes the Kim Head for Zomom & the roasted body for Meng Huo. Hank notices the Gaunlets & the dual pillows & quickly links from object to object & makes a quick Ghost Trick to make a switch out of the Gaunlets for the Dual Pillows for Zomom, who is unaware of the change, but he notices it now when Zomom hit Kim with the soft fluffy pillows, but still King Adeyemi readies his sword to try & slash at Kim, but Hank quickly links to the fan to use Ghost Trick to blow the cooking smell to the group, causing Zomom & the Molten Scorpions to realise that dinner is ready, even thou the Molten Scorpions want to help the Nanman get payback, but Zomom replies that it's only competition in the boxing ring that can make them do crazy things to get even. After some agreements, the group decides to enjoy dinner time with both the Nanman & Kim Combo, signals that the fate has been averted, as Hank is wrapped back to the Present to continue the search for Deadshot, with the group. Chapter 2: The Beach: Crash Landing (Saving Crash Bandicoot) Suddenly Hank hears an explosion coming from the beach & he & the group hurries over to find Coco unconscious, but what's left of Crash Bandicoot that is his shoe & soul orb, claiming that Crash is dead, so Hank quickly links with his shoe & soul orb to figure out more information. Hank, despite understanding Crash's gibberish none the less, soon learns from Crash that something went kaboom when he least expect it. So Hank turns back the clock for a few minutes with the help from Twilight Sparkle, to learn what is the cause of it. Hank finds Crash snoozing on the beach, while Coco rests nearby, with her headphones on, leaving an air horn alone. Hank seems it is normal, but later It is revealed that Ripper Roo & his gang known as the "Nutjobs" arrive & were responsible for Crash's death by setting up the TNT & Nitros around Crash. Hank turns back the clock to prevent Crash's death, by waking him up by linking with an air horn & sounds off with Ghost Trick & getting Coco's attention by linking to the Laptop & pretend to be a fake virus. This gets Crash & Coco to notice the Ambush when Ripper Roo launches the TNT & Nitros at the Bandicoots & we're about to push the detonator, only for Hank to use aghost Switch to switch out the Dentonation Bod with the Escape Box, causing Crash & Coco to escape, while the Nutjobs were blown away sky high into the waters in Defeat. With the fate averted, Hank returns to the Present again & continues tracking down Deadshot, even if it means Risky Boots, Dr. Fox & Twilight Sparkle gets bumped & carried by Unikitty & Pinkie Pie to catch up with Hank's speed in the powerlines. Chapter 3: The Heat of the Kitchen. (Saving Wendy's) With another scream, Hank & the group hurries to see the dead body of Wendy's. Hank turns back the clock, while Dr. Fox mentions it's more of Risky Boots' thing, due to reasons. Hank soon discovers that in the past, Wendy's had a busy day & decides to go to the bathroom, but forgot to put up the close sign, cause Hank to realise that Ring Ring & the Sirens enter inside & wants to order here, but clearly Vertigo found out that Wendy's out in the back, causing Ring Ring to get an idea on sabatoge, unscrewing the towel pole & dropping soap on the floor & the Girls leave with their meals & snacks, while Wendy's slippery demise is on display. Now Hank goes back in time to figure this puzzle, but soon realised that Deadshot was on Ring Ring's phone & would need to find him faster on his exact contact location. So Hank let the Sirens inside & quietly link into Ring Ring's phone to get Deadshot's contacts, while confused on what Deadshot mean by "Lovely Blackfire". But nonetheless, Hank now must solve the puzzle on saving Wendy's while she's in the bathroom. Hank quickly links to the screws of the vents to use Ghost Trick to screw them really tight to prevent Ring Ring from going in the vents. But Ring Ring decides another tactic on turning the Water of the sink on to set the bathroom to burning hot, but Hank quickly links to the sink & use Ghost Trick to cut off the water. But Ring Ring still is about to knock the soap off, but Hank continues linking to the Scissors & uses Ghost Trick to begin snapping at Ring Ring's hair to chase it away, by cutting a bit of Ring Ring's hair, causing her to panic that it's unevens. In term, the Sirens quickly leaves with the burgers & salads regardless, even thou Adagio feels like something's not right, as Hank returns to the present. Chapter 4: The Truth of Deadshot's kill / Stabby go wrong (Saving Zakiah) As Hank finally catches onto the Shooting Stars' hangout, he was suddenly conflicted upon seeing everything, the real reason why Deadshot kill Hank is to protect Deadshot's true love & wife, Blackfire. Even thou Hank wants revenge on Deadshot for killing him in the night out, but he was conflicted on seeing how happy Deadshot & Blackfire truly are & Hank realised that he would ambush at Deadshot now in the name of justice, Blackfire will go beserk to protect his husband & vice versa. It means with Deadshot & Blackfire in true love, it feels like vegenace seems pointless when Deadshot is doing what is best for their future & her wife. After an explanation to the team is in order, thprey think they understand that Hank did save the lives of Kim, Crash & Wendy, so it wasn't a complete waste of time. While the group considering on a compromise on non leathal pranks on Deadshot instead, they head a female scream from a grown man as they hurry to see Stabby Steve accidentally stab Zakiah to death & he was horrified by his mistakes. Hank turns back the clock once again. In the past, Zakiah calls Carol when they agree to go to the Resturant & decided to meet each other, along with Shiro, Sash Lilac & Milla Basset there. Zakiah head out, taking the right path by the Protection Agency, where Stabby Steve was free from prison, when he tried to stab Zakiah's arm, but stab her chest by accident, screaming like a girl, much to Hank's bit of annoyance when turning back the clock again to prevent it. It is practically simple & easy by linking to the signs & use Ghost Trick to switch the signs & as a extra precaution by linking with the flower near Stabby Steve, using Ghost Trick on switching out Steve's knife for a flower to prevent no more accidental stabbing. With Zakiah's fate of death being Averted & her life has been saved, he returned to the Present once again. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Hank J. Wimbleton *Risky Boots *Dr. Fox *Twilight Sparkle *Unikitty *Pinkie Pie *Kim Combo *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Carol Tea Neutral (Pending if they are Good or Bad) *King Adeyemi (King of Molten Scorpion Tribe) *Zomom *Wendy's (Good) *Zakiah the Cat (Good) *Stabby Steve Villains *Deadshot (Main Antagonist, only in the Beginning, due to wife protecting reasons) *Ripper Roo & the Nutjobs *Ring Ring *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Vertigo *Blackfire Fate Missions *Tutorial Mission: Hank's Unfortunate Soul Form (Dr Fox's Lab) **Learn the Basics of the Soul Form powers & Ghost Tricks *Mission 1: Dinner is Served (Nanman Tribe) **Save Kim Combo from being Killed ***Link to the Doorbell & ring it to get Kamimi's attention ***Link & Switch Zomom's Gaunlet Gloves for Soft Fluffy Pillows ***Link & fan the cooking smell to let them know it's Dinner Time. *Mission 2: Crash Landing (Beach) **Save Crash from being Killed ***Link to Airhorn to Wake Crash Up. ***Link to Laptop to pretend to be Fake Virus to get Coco's attention. ***Link & Switch Detonation Box with Escape Box to make Crash & Coco escape. *Mission 3: The Heat of the Kitchen (Wendy's Resturant) **Save Wendy's from being Killed ***Link to Ring Ring's Phone to get Deadshot's Contacts. ***Link to get to the Back Room of the Bathroom to link onto the bolts of the vents to screw them tight. ***Link to the Sink to cut off the water. ***Link to the Scissors to cut a bit of Ring Ring's hair to make her retreat. *Mission 4: Stabby go wrong (Pathways) **Save Zakiah from being killed. (Easy) ***Link to the Signs to switch them to make Zakiah go left. ***Link to the Flower to switch out Stabby Steve's knife with a flower. Deaths *Hank J. Wimbleton - Killed by a Headshot by Deadshot's Sniper. Ressurected as a Soul Form. *Kim Combo - Killed by Zomom's Gaunlet Punch. Fate Averted, due to Timeline has changed by Hank. *Crash Bandicoot - Got Caught in a TNT/Nitro Explosion. Fate Averted, due to Timeline change by Hank. *Wendy's - Slipped & knocked hard on the head by edge of the tub. Fate Averted, due to Timeline change by Hank. *Zakiah the Cat - Got Stabbed by Accident by Stabby Steve. Fate Averted, due to Timeline change by Hank. Trivia *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game